Pen and Sword
by GermanBros24
Summary: Gilbert, the brave and born soldier will forever argue the sword is mightier than the pen could ever be. But calm and level headed Roderich knows better. Of course more issues will be solved with words than slaughter. Will they ever see eye to eye on the matter? A battle may just change one perspective on the matter-or it may change everything


**Uh so I totally don't write Austria so if he's OOC sorry… This idea came to me randomly so it may not be very good, but please read and tell me? Thanks!**

Pen and Sword

The sun rose and shined brightly into Roderich's pinao room. But the well taliroed man did not sit on the well used bench, and his slim fingers did not dance on the ivory keys. No cheery music filled the halls, it was silent, uncommonly silent.

A knock echoed on the door.

From another room Roderich emerged, tired and worn. His shoulders slumped and any trace of joy or happiness gone from his face. His neatly tailored clothes were gone, replaced by a torn and dirty soldiers uniform.

A slightly tear stained Elizibeta followed him equally tired looking and in the same dress as Roderich.

Roderich opened the door and saw the young blonde haired boy, he looked up at the elder with wide blue eyes.

Sunlight glinted off the piece around the young boys neck.

It was a Cross, just as Gilbert's. The sight of the familiar symbol wrenched at Roderich and Elizibeta looked away.

"Ludwig… come in please" Roderich said rather softly

The young boy did so, removing his shoes and looking up to Roderich for further instructions.

"Eliza… please take him to the sitting room" Roderich asked quietly

She nodded and led Ludwig to the room.

Roderich sighed and took a deep breath not looking forward to what he had to tell the young boy.

_Three days before_

"Come on Roddy! The enemy is being totally un-awesome and pummeling the right flank! Mind offering some assistance? " Gilbert asked, his uniform spattered with blood, mud, and sweat.

Roderich huffed angrily and set his quill down. "Maybe if you would listen before rushing into battles this wouldn't happen!" He growled angrily

"Well we can't all hide behind a pen Roddy. Real men fight their battles" Gilbert retorted wipe sweat from his brow with cloth on the desk

Roderich scowled "That was mine."

"Want it back?" Gil asked smirked and extending the now soiled cloth

"No you mangy mongrel" Roderich said

"Whatever. Come on Roddy get you sword and lets go aid that flank."

"I thought this was clear. No."

"Damnit Roderich! Why the hell are you here then if you won't fight?"

"Because you launched us into a war!"

"We were attacked!"

"You could have wrote a letter to their leader!"

"Damnit Roderich not everyone hides behind a damn pen!" Gilbert bellowed smashing his gloved hand onto the desk

"Pen is greater than sword! Words will solve more than waving around a sword!" Roderich yelled standing

Gilbert leaned into his face "You useless bastard!" he spat

Just then Eliza walked in. She yanked Gilbert back by his cape and glared at him

Roderich sat back down and picked up his pen.

Gilbert's eyes flashed with anger but Roderich just kept writing.

Eliza seemed to understand the situation for she asked no questions. Or maybe she had just heard everything.

Gilbert saw he would get no help. "Fine you damn coward! Hide behind you damn pen. I'll go aid the right flank." he spat angrily as he sharply turned around and stalked off, his cape swishing behind him

Roderich sighed and leaned back in his chair "He calls me coward then turns on heel and runs off." he said with a slight chuckle

Eliza smiled "Your tea" she said placing it down on his desk then sitting in a chair

Hours passed and soon another man ran into the tent. He was in the dress of one of Gilbert's soldiers.

"Mr. Edelstein! Please come quickly!" he said, his face covered in sweat and worry in his eyes

Roderich quickly stood and grabbed his sword, Eliza followed him her sword on her hip.

The two ran after the young Prussian man. Roderich felt his gut twist when he realized they were running to the right flank.

A cluster of men were up ahead, they broke apart when they saw the tow approaching.

Roderich's heart fell when he saw the broken man on the grass. Eliza let out a gasp and tears started streaming down her face.

The young Prussia man that led them there issued some order and the cluster of people left.

Roderich sunk to his knees as did Eliza

Gilbert lay bleeding out in the grass, he was barely conscious.

"Gil…" Eliza choked out

"Hey… Roddy we won… See? Told you… Real men… use swords…" Gilbert said slowly, blood was pooling on his stomach, where a large cut in his uniform revealed a huge stab wound

"Yes, I see Gilbert" Roderich said, he fought back tears. Gilbert wasn't going to make it. They all knew that.

"Roddy… you… you hide behind a pen" Gilbert stated

"Uh, yes I did… I'm sorry Gilbert"

"Roddy… Elizia… Is the pen really… mightier than the… sword?" Gilbert asked, his voice fading with every word and his breaths becoming even shallower

"Gil keep fighting it!" Eliza cried

Roderich put a hand on his long time comrades shoulder. Gilbert may have been highly obnoxious and irritating, and they may have never got along, but neither could deny the fact they had a rather good friendship.

"No Gil. I was wrong. The sword is mightier than the pen can ever be." Roderich spoke

Gilbert gave a weak smile, he coughed violently and blood spattered his lips

"I'm glad to hear that… Tell… Luddy I say… Goodbye… and I love… him." he asked barely at a whisper

Roderich nodded "Of course Gilbert"

Gilbert nodded, and his eyes glazed over and his chest stopped moving.

Eliza let out a sob and kissed her long time friends forehead before sobbing into Roderich's chest.

A few silent tears slipped from Roderich's eyes and down his cheek.

"Goodbye Gil… my friend" he whispered before closing Gil's eye lids

_Present _

Roderich walked into the sitting room where young Ludwig sat watching and waiting.

Roderich kneeled in front of the small boy.

"Ludwig. Your brother… isn't coming back… He said to say that he loves you, and goodbye" Austria said softly

Pain flashed in Ludwig's blue eyes, he lowered his gaze from Roderich's eyes and hung his head, he fought to keep back tears, but couldn't. He cried silently.

Roderich didn't move, he just kept where he was. Eliza watched from across the room, her own tears falling once more.

"Ludwig I think I have one more thing Gilbert would have liked you to know and have."

Roderich stood and walked into the next room, returning with Gilbert's sword. He handed the sheathed blade to Ludwig, who took it with gratitude.

"Your brother often said the sword was mightier than the pen… and it is… but remember, the sword may be mightier, but the pen outlives the sword. You will do well to remember that Ludwig." Roderich said placing a hand on the boys shoulder

Ludwig nodded and stood up, his brothers sword in his small hands.

He said softly what sounded like a goodbye, and he gave a small bow before leaving the house.

"Roderich do you really think that?" Eliza asked softly

"I think as thickheaded as Gilbert was he did have a small edge of wisdom. And he thought he was right, and that is what mattered here" Roderich said

Eliza nodded and hugged him

The sun set, casting shadows in the piano room. The house still had no music to it, and it was still silent. For what merriment was there to be had? And the only loud thing to ever bother the halls was now forever gone.

**Again sorry if Austria is OOC. Please tell me if he is I'll try to fix it. Anyway thoughts? Please review and let me know… well thanks a lot for reading!**


End file.
